


The Inescapable Fear

by alittlebugsheadx



Series: Bughead prompts/one-shots [4]
Category: Riverdale - Fandom, bughead - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Insecure Jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebugsheadx/pseuds/alittlebugsheadx





	The Inescapable Fear

Jughead Jones had the girl. That was for sure. He loved her and she loved him.

So why was the annoying voice in the back of his head constantly tugging at his insecure side? Why was it always bothering him that Betty would find someone new, better, than him, with more to offer than he could ever?

Because Betty Cooper deserved the best. And he definitely wasn’t that.

Well, that’s what he thought.

Betty Cooper didn’t quite agree.

She loved Jughead Jones for more than she could ever verbalise. She loved the way he was so gentle with her, protecting her like she was a crown made of diamonds, whilst he could defend her physically against anyone that dared attack. She loved that his eyes immediately softened when he caught sight of her from the other end of the cafeteria; or the way his hands automatically outreached to touch her and bring her close to him. She loved the way he was never tense when she was wrapped up in his arms.

_He was her sweet boy._

_Every girl should get a guy like him._

So when he started getting nervous, running his hand through his thick, black hair, more often than normal, she knew something was wrong. The way his arm loosely hung over her shoulder whenever her chem partner, Joseph, entered the room. Yes, Joseph had a crush on her, which she knew about. But she wants into him.

She didn’t love _him._

She didn’t love the way his blue eyes pierced into her soul, reading her like he had memorised her pages. She didn’t love the way Joseph’s tall, lean figure looked next to Betty’s strong, determined one. She didn’t love the way a smile tugged at his lips when she kissed his soft cheeks. She didn’t love the way his eyes closed whenever he kissed her. She didn’t love the way he would swing her around to face him, surprising her, making her giggle as her hands rested on his chest and he leant down to connect their lips.

No, she only loved Jughead for that.

So when she arrived at the trailer, that rainy Saturday evening, to see what was going on with him and his strange behaviour, seeing him sitting there, on the floor, tears streaming down his face, eyes full of regret and desperation, her heart just broke.

She swung the door shut behind him and rushed over to his side, taking him in her arms.

“No, no, no, no,” she hushed. After a while of light sobbing, she held his face in her hands and inspected his face. She wiped the tears off his cheeks delicately.

“What’s wrong?”

He didn’t reply, only looked down at himself.

How had she not noticed the pooling blood?

She rushed to the kitchen, grabbing everything she needed, before cleaning his wounds and wrapping up bandages.

He just watched her in awe.

How did she know how to do this? Did she do it a lot? He hoped to God no.

After she finished, she disposed of the wrapping and rubbish, before sitting next to him. She took his free hand in her’s, rubbing comforting circles.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

“I got in a fight.”

“I see that.”

“Again.”

“How often is this happening?”

“Too often,” he looked away.

She brought his face to see her’s again, “Hey, it’s okay. Why are you getting into fights?”

He swallowed, “I’m scared.”

And she thought her heart had already broken.

“Of?”

“You leaving me.”

Her mouth hung a little open, “No. Awh Juggie. No, no, no, no, no, no. I’m not going to leave you. I promise. I love you.”

“I know.”

“You do? Then why-“

“Now, I really do. I know now.”

“Now?”

“Yes. I see it in the way you look at me.”

She grinned.

“But I…also…”

“Yeah?” she asked, tilting her head.

“I won’t ever hurt you. I promise that. You know that right?”

“Hurt me?”

He looked down at himself again.

“Yeah, the way I…-“

“Oh Jug!” She gave a small smile, and kissed his cheeks. “I know you won’t. You can’t. You can’t hurt me, because you’re too perfect.”

“You know that I won’t?” He asked, surprised she wasn’t scared of him in this state.

She smiled and shook her head, “No. I know all you have is love for me. And that always will be enough. You cannot hurt me. _I see it in the way you look at me.”_

He grinned.

_Finally._

Turns out, the biggest fear in his life can be demolished.

I guess that’s the power of love.


End file.
